


Wake Up Call

by DynamiteLove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Cat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Omega Verse, PWP, Smut, no powers, omega!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteLove/pseuds/DynamiteLove
Summary: Cat wakes up Kara who's going into heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first try at fanfiction.  
> I have read a lot, and I decided I'd try my hand at writing something.  
> I do not have anyone to edit or beta my work, so it's all on me.  
> I also do not think I will ever be able to write really long stories, but I might try to write other small stories.  
> I am hopeful that this might interest a few people.  
> Thank you for clicking on that link, and for reading my story.  
> I do not own Supergirl, or any of the characters.

Cat woke to the feeling of a hot body pressed against her, burning and sweating. Groaning, she yawned and stretched, feeling the pull of her pajamas against her growing clit.

Carefully pulling away from the furnace that was her mate, Cat grabbed her phone from the bedside table and padded out of the bedroom. She wasn’t sure how much time she had before Kara woke up in full heat, but hopefully at least enough time to grab a light breakfast of fruit for them both, and to call about not going in for work.

Pressing her speed dial, she moved swiftly to the kitchen to grab the bowl of precut fruit she had prepared the previous night. Once again she was thankful how Kara’s heat never strayed from its cycle, and they could plan accordingly.

“Jenna speaking.”

“I'm not coming into the office for the next few days, and unless it is a dire emergency I am not to be disturbed for the next seventy-two hours.”

“Yes, Miss Grant. Accommodations have already been set in motion, everything is running smoothly.”

With a simple hum in reply, Cat hung up and quickly made her way back to the bedroom, bowl of fruit in hand and phone turned on silent. Setting the bowl down on the side table, Cat tugged her pajamas off, and sighed at the feeling of being unrestrained.

Kara’s pheromones were delicious and thick in the air, coating Cat’s senses in desire, making her pseudo-cock pull and strain. Cat wasn’t sure she’d ever really get used to the strange feeling of the transformation.

Crawling onto the bed, Cat shoved the rest of the blankets off of the bed from where Kara had kicked them during the last few minutes. She was beginning to shake, and was writhing on the bed, but Cat could see she was still asleep, at least for the time being. Once her heat hit in full, Kara would jerk awake, but Cat was going to make sure Kara woke up as gently as possible while in heat.

Running her hands across the planes of Kara’s well toned abs, she leaned down and lightly pressed a run of kisses against her mate’s neck, lightly brushing and caressing the sweat slicked skin with her lips and tongue.

“Kara, dear,” she murmured. Cat massaged her hands back and forth, up and down, rough and slow against Kara’s chest. “Wake up, my sweet. Let’s make you feel better.”

She increased the pressure of her kisses as Kara made a little grunting noise. She palmed heavy breasts and kneaded them, occasionally pressing her blunt nails in and giving them a little scratch. “Kara, dear, wake up.”

Kara mewled, her eyes flickering open before closing again. “Cat,” she whispered, reaching out to draw Cat closer.

“I know. I know. I’m going to take care of you.” Cat nuzzled and bit at the bite mark she’d left on Kara’s collarbone seven months ago, making Kara squirm and gasp. “I’ve got you. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Sliding one hand down Kara’s chest, Cat slipped it past the waistband of Kara’s shorts. She cupped and smoothed her hand over Kara’s sex, feeling the wet slick coat her fingers and palm. “Hmm. Does that feel good, darling?”

Kara gasped, her body arching and curling, her legs clamping shut to hold Cat’s hand against her. “Please.”

“Shh, shh, I know. But we have to be gentle first, you know that. I don’t want to hurt you.” Cat slowly rocked her hand back and forth as best as she could. “You’re so wet, dear. Spread your legs, and let me make you feel better.”

Kara whimpered, “Cat,” but after a few more light strokes, her legs relaxed a little and Cat was able to slip two fingers inside the wet heat of her mate.

“There we go. Doesn’t that feel good?” She rubbed her fingers roughly against Kara’s G-spot. “You feel so good, Kara.”

“Please!” Kara cried out.

“Ssshhh, sssshhh, ssshh. You’re going to be just fine.” Cat pumped her fingers a few times before adding a third, curling and thrusting into Kara with vigor.

“Aaah!” Kara’s eyes were squeezed shut, one hand gripping the pillow beneath her head as the other grasped onto Cat’s shoulder. “Cat! Please! More!” Kara’s hips were rolling and jerking with Cat’s movements.

“Almost there, darling. Almost ready.” Cat shifted a little, and ignored the awkward angle of her wrist as she worked between Kara’s legs. She could feel the tightening and squeezing that signaled an oncoming orgasm.

“More, please, Cat, I need more,” Kara whined, her body thrumming and shaking from the build up of her heat.

“Not yet, Kara. I don’t want to hurt you. Almost there. I promise I’m going to take care of you. But I’m not going to hurt you.” Cat thrust and curled her fingers as hard as she could, scooting close and using her leg to urge Kara onto her back. “Come for me, Kara. Almost there. On your back, dear. We’re so close. Come for me, come on.”

“Cat!” Kara screamed.

“I know, I know. Almost. Can you feel it? You’re so close, Kara. Give me a little more, darling.” Cat stabbed her fingers into Kara’s g-spot and rubbed as hard as she could, not letting up until Kara’s first orgasm shook through her body. “There we go, that’s it.” Cat kept it up, dragging it out and building up the next one.

Kara’s whole body was vibrating, she was burning up and sweating bullets, but Cat pulled a second round from her before slowly letting up, despite Kara’s protests. “No, don’t stop. Cat, please.”

“I’m not stopping, Kara, don’t worry. But I have to move to be able to fuck you the way you want me to.” She used her free hand to push and tug at the tanktop twisted around Kara’s chest. “We need to get these clothes off, too.”

Kara nodded and made quick work of tearing the tanktop off. “Stay inside, Cat, please. Need you, your knot.”

“But Kara, I can’t knot you while my fingers are still inside of you.” Cat gave a sharp twist of her fingers, making Kara gasp as she leaned down to nip and suck at Kara’s neck. “If you can get your shorts off around my hand, then I’ll stay inside, but once the shorts are off, I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging me to stop.”

She kept her fingers buried inside her mate while Kara wiggled and squirmed out of her shorts, her breath coming in heavy pants, and her whole body slick with sweat. “Please, please, Cat. I- I need you.”

Cat kept her hand busy as she moved, settling into position above Kara. Her cock was straining, bulging, and the tip beading with pre-cum. She slowly removed her fingers, ignoring Kara’s wailing at being emptied while she spread her wet fingers over herself. Grasping her cock in her hand, she gave it a few strokes before settling the tip at Kara’s entrance. Dragging it through the growing arousal her mate was producing, she tapped it a few times against Kara’s clit before quickly slipping down and pushing inside, grunting at the squeeze of muscle around her. “Sssh, sssh, I’m in, baby, can you feel me? I’m going to take good care of you.”

Kara was sobbing, her hands reaching out and clinging to Cat’s shoulders. “Please. Cat, please. It’s not enough.”

Cat rocked her hips, a rough back and forth, pulling out just a little before pushing back in. “I’ve got you, I’m right here.” She leaned down and sucked at the bonding mark, nibbling and biting at it as she sped up.

The pheromones surrounding them were thick and heavy, filling Cat’s senses with just how much Kara needed her. She pumped and thrust into her mate, caressing the writhing body beneath her, and murmuring dirty words in her ear. Cat fought back the urge to cum as Kara orgasmed a third, and then a fourth time. She could feel the bubbling of her knot beginning to grow, and growled deep in her throat.

“Cat! I can feel it, please, I need your knot. I need it, please!” Kara scratched and clawed at Cat’s hips, trying to keep Cat from pulling out. “More, please, fill me, Cat!” Her breath whooshed from her chest as Cat lifted Kara’s hips as much as she could and started to thrust as hard and swiftly as she could.

Growling, and pumping her scent into the air, Cat felt the knot beginning to slip and slide into her mate. “I’m going to knot you, I’m going to fill you with my pups, Kara.”

Kara keened and whined, her body thrumming and muscles shaking, “Cat!”

With a final thrust, Cat’s knot popped inside, and Kara screamed, her muscles spasming as a fifth orgasm rolled through her body. Cat continued moving as much as she could, dragging it out as long as she was able before blowing her load, grunting and huffing as she emptied into Kara, her knot keeping everything in. “So good, Kara. So good, darling.”

Kara’s hands grew slack and slipped from Cat’s hips onto the bed, her breaths coming in fast, short, little gasps. A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she closed them and moaned softly. “Thank you. Cat. Feels so good.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Cat shifted and reached for her pillow, placing it under Kara’s hips to keep her propped up at the most comfortable angle for them both. They would have a little break before the raging came back, and Cat would fuck her as best she could with her knot still tying them together. She was strangely proud that her knot took so long to shrink, she loved feeling Kara’s belly swell with her cum, a hint as to what it would be like when they finally decided to have a litter.

“Thirsty.” Kara murmured, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips.

Cat slowly, and carefully reached to the bedside table to pull the bowl of fruit down. “I can’t reach the little fridge right now, but I brought some fruit, darling.” She plucked out a piece of melon and swiped it across Kara’s lips, chuckling when Kara opened wide, sucking on Cat’s fingers as she took the piece of fruit. “Hmm, feeling ready so soon?” She grinned salaciously.

Kara shook her head, “Not quite.” She took another piece of melon and ate it before continuing, “But I can feel it building again.”

“Alright, baby.” Cat fed Kara a pineapple chunk as she slid her free hand down to carefully and lightly tease at Kara’s clit.

Kara gasped and squirmed, “Ooh!”

“There we go, does that help?” Cat asked, holding out another chunk.

Her mate nodded and accepted the piece of fruit. “Yes.”

Cat could feel the tensing and squeezing of Kara around her, and moaned. “You feel so good, baby. I want you to eat a little more though, before I start round two, ok? I don’t want to have to take you to the ER like the first time.”

Kara nodded again, her eyes fluttering open and closed from the light teasing. “I love you, Cat.”

Cat smiled and leaned down to give Kara a lingering kiss, tasting the sweet fruit that she’d been feeding to her. “I love you, Kara, my sweet.”

She fed Kara half the bowl of fruit, and ate a few pieces herself, before she picked up her pace and started round two, twisting and pumping as best she could with her knot still keeping her locked inside her mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review?  
> I have never posted any of my stories before, and I am nervous.  
> I want to know what people thought about it.  
> Maybe someone liked it?  
> Thank you.


End file.
